Random-Ness Wiki Kh2cool's search for Appa
Search for Appa Kh2cool:Okay how will this work out? Oh i got it me and my fav character will travel around the world with this map to find appa. Phineas:Good idea and we will build you a new van. Simon:Okay (reads map) We have four routes to visit where Appa could be lets start at.....Route 1. (everyones get in van and drives to route 1) Radio:That's what my baby says,Mow Mow Mow and my heart starts pumpin' chicka chika chew wow never gonna stop gi-(turns off radio) Route 1 Old Man:(groans) Kh2cool:Sir,Are you okay? Old Man:No... Kh2cool:Well what's the matter? Old Man:I live in one of the worst places. Kh2cool:Well uh...bad things happen. Old Man:You don't have to tell me twice. Kh2cool:Fried chicken.... Old Man:What? Kh2cool:Sorry force of habbit....But anyway bad things happen but you can't do anything about it.My frinds and I will tell you this and maybe you can think about it "hakuna matata". (Walks away) Old Man:Wait? Alvin:What up? Old Man:What does Uh-who na-ma-whatta mean? Simon:Its hakuna matata... Old Man:Can you be more specific. Kh2cool: ♫ Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase ♫ Marty the Zebra: ♫Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze Old Man:Ehh what..? Kh2cool:♫It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!♫ Old Man:So it means no worries? Kh2cool:Fried chicken! Oops sorry,but yes. Old Man:Can you give me an example of how you use this word. Kh2cool:Take Marty for example...♫ Why, when he was a young zebra♫ Marty: ♫ When I was a young zebra!! ♫ Alvin: ♫He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal,He could clear the savannah after every meal ♫ Marty:I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-fured And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh, the shame. All:Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze. All towns people:It means to worries for the rest of your days. Everyone there:Its our problem free philosophy.Hakuna Matata! Old Man:Thanks for the help. Kh2cool:By the way have you seen a sky bison with a giant arrow on his head. Old Man:Nope sorry but we promise that is how we will repay you if we find one. Driving Radio:Tik Tok make it Pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight I'ma fight til' I see the sunlights- (turns off radio) Kh2cool:How are we coming now Simon? Simon:Well (reads map) We only did route 1.... Kh2cool:Darn its been days and we still haven't even went to route 2 yet...at this paste it'll take us a month to find Appa. Simon:As crazy as that sounds I agree. Phineas:Then lets spead up...(sigh) Kh2cool:Something wrong Phineas? Phineas:Well I haven't gone this long with Ferb... Kh2cool:Ferb isn't with us. Phineas:He's alseep inside the van....but he never woke up. Kh2cool:Look were here. Route 2 Kh2cool:Route 2 might take forever and we need to find Appa fast! Ferb:(passes Phineas fast foward remote Phineas:(passes Kh2cool fast foward remote) there you go Kh2cool:(presses Fast foward) (skips to route 3) Route 3 Kh2cool:Wow its a big celeberity party. Wiki Cop:Wait your not on the list! Kh2cool:Uh...i'm uh Just- Alvin:He's our guest. Wiki Cop:You all can go on in. (everyone enters party) Kh2cool:(leaves party and kicks wiki cop in the shin) Wiki Cop:Owww.... (Walks into party) Kh2cool:(bumps in Justin Beiber) Hey! Justin Beiber:ooops. Kh2cool:(Punches Justin Beiber) Kh2cool and Alvin:Cheese balls! Both:Jinks you owe me a soda! Kh2cool:(Looks at Miley Cyrus's hair and see's lice) Uh..you have bugs in your hair let me get it out. (pulls lice out but pulls off her wig exposing her bald head) Aaaah! Your bald. Miley Cyrus:(Screams like a tough man then throws Justin Beiber's underwear on her head and runs out the party crying) Kh2cool:What a loser....Hey Sir. Man:Yes? Kh2cool:Have you seen a sky bison. Man:eh...no... Ferb:(stands on table with girls at it then winks) All girls:awww....(falls out chair) Kh2cool:Then we lost him and now were on route 3. Man:That sounds uh...okay....but sorry no. Kh2cool:Simon! Appa's not here. Simon:Then our best hope is route four and if he's not there we risked everything for nothing. Kh2cool:He has to..... Alvin:The names Alvin Sevi-(pulls Alvin) Wait I promised the girls a song.Fried Chicken! Theodore:Where? Where? Kh2cool:Wait I smell fried chicken! (eats fried chicken) Theodore:Where? Where? (eats fried chicken on table) Route 4 Kh2cool:What the heck? Route 4 was Ba sing se! We just went in a circle! We spend days just to find out Appa was here the hole time! Doofensmirtz:Oh no its you again. Knuckles:(Pins Doofensmirtz to wall) Where's the bison!? Doofensmirtz:(points at Appa's cage) but you'll never break it open its made of the biggest earth in the worl- Kh2cool:(Earthbends Appa out of cage) Peca' cake.Appa your alive! Fried Chicken! Lotso:Big baby get him. Kh2cool:(Gives big baby a bottle) Lotso:Then i'll get him! Kh2cool:(drop kicks lotso) Jerk! Woody:(punches lotso) this is for trying to have me killed in toy story 3 (kicks lotso in the shin) Kh2cool:(jumps on Appa) everyone on Appa! (everyone gets on Appa) Kh2cool:Yip Yip! (flies into sunset) Category:Random-ness Wiki Road Trip